


School-Boy Kink

by machka



Category: Bandom: MWK, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, School Uniforms, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Nudity is the uniform of the other side...nudity is a shroud.' ~ Milan Kundera</p><p>Discovering deep-seated kinks can open your eyes.</p><p>A uniform that he never wanted to see again, pops back up in his life - spurring an interesting reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School-Boy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) challenge, using the prompt "Uniforms / Military Kink." Thanks, as ever, to the Cinnamon-Bun muse. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

"Mrs. S?"

Neal poked his head through the back door of the Skib household, scanning the large home for signs of life. "Mrs. S? Doc? Anyone home?"

He slipped in through the door, crouching down to greet the dogs that came running to greet him. "Hey, Jay... Hi-ya, Belle-Belle... How're you doing?" he murmured, ruffling each dog's ears in turn. "Did'ya miss me, huh? Where's Mom and Dad?"

Straightening up, he headed deeper into the home, still petting dog heads as they bounced up enthusiastically beside him. "Anyone here?"

He stopped at the fridge to grab a beer, smiling at the cans of Pearl set prominently on the top shelf. "She knows me well, does your momma..." he murmured to the dogs, who sat with ears cocked and heads tilted with interest as the human rummaged through the cold food-chest. "Now...where th'fuck is your guys' brother?"

"Andy!!" he bellowed, cracking the top on the beer can as he wandered back to the living room. "Where the fuck are you, man? It's almost time for your big fête!!"

Andy had just finished going through the last bag of clothes his mom had bagged up, finding his old school uniform at the bottom. He thought he'd heard a car pull up, but shook it off as he pulled on the pants...and sucked in his gut. "Oh God, I need to stop drinking so much..." he moaned, breathless, as he finally got the fly zipped and buttoned. He walked over to the door, smiling as he looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror. "Damn..." he whispered. "Not too bad after all these years."

An echoed bellow caught his ear, and he cocked his head to the side, trying to hear. It sounded like someone was yelling for him. He opened his door and smiled, identifying Neal's voice. "Hey -- I'm in the bedroom!" he yelled down the hallway.

"Are you decent?" Neal hollered back, drifting toward the sound of Andy's voice as he took a long sip of beer.

Andy arched his eyebrow. "Would it matter?" he called back.

"Nope!" Neal grinned, heading down the hall to Andy's bedroom. "Like it better when you're _not,_ though... Not gonna lie..."

Andy snorted and finished knotting his tie. "Yeah, I like it too," he chuckled. He turned his back to the door, tucking the bags of clothes away in the closet.

"So....does that mean you're _indecent,_ then?" Neal asked, curious. He made it down the hall to Andy's door and pushed it open slowly, holding his breath in anticipation.

Andy laughed and looked down at himself as he turned to face Neal. "No...it's indecent how tight these pants are," he grinned.

"...Holy....fuck me!" Neal breathed, his mouth going slack as he took in the sight. Andy, in that ridiculous uniform, that Neal had _sworn_ he'd be the happiest man alive if he never sow it again...

No longer a boy, Andy had filled out nicely, and as he'd stated, the dress slacks no longer lived up to their name, and were almost dangerously tight over Andy's crotch. The dress shirt, once so loose and ill-fitting, now clung to Andy's chest, emphasizing the ripples of his muscles...

Andy blinked at Neal and looked back down at himself. "It's nothing...just really tight now. Uh...just thought I'd try it on and see how it fits."

"I am _not_ complaining..." Neal croaked, swallowing hard over the sudden grit in his throat. "Goddamn, man..."

Andy pivoted and looked back in the mirror. "Huh..." he whispered, and then smirked at Neal's reflection. He turned slowly and walked toward Neal, ducking his head slightly like he used to do in school, letting his hair fall into his eyes.

Neal breath caught in his throat, instantly taken back to the day when he'd first met the shy freshman. Gods, the way the boy had looked up at him from under his impossible lashes, the startling and unusual green-hazel catching Neal's eye quite nearly before the classical, if immature, features of his face had registered in Neal's brain... The boy's mouth, with its pouty lower lip, that Neal had had to restrain himself from touching...

Andy leaned in and slowly brushed his fingers over Neal's jaw. "You like this look then...?" he whispered.

Neal's hand flashed up, encircling and gripping Andy's wrist. "Do you even have to fuckin' ask?" he growled, his words rumbling deep in his chest as he stared into Andy's eyes. "What do you think?"

With that, he pulled Andy's hand down, pressing it roughly against the straining bulge behind the fly of his jeans.

Andy moaned as he curled his hand around the shape of Neal's cock. "Oh God...I think you like it a lot..." he whispered, and then tipped his head up, kissing Neal deeply.

Neal pressed hungrily into the kiss, threading his hands tightly into Andy's hair as he backed him to the bed.

Andy let out a sharp gasping breath when his knees hit the bed. "Fuck, Neal..." he moaned. "We got time for this?"

"As hard as you got me right now?" Neal rumbled, sliding his hands into Andy's waistband. "I'm not sure I'd last very long, anyway."

Andy arched up into Neal's touch. "God, want you to fuck me...just push the pants down...show me what you would have done back then..."

"Oh, Jesus fuck..." Neal growled, his hands rough on Andy's fly.

In short order, he had Andy's pants ripped open and yanked below the younger man's knees. His pupils blew wide open as he stared at Andy's cock straining toward the ceiling, and with a raw groan, Neal worked his own pants open, shoving them sharply to the floor.

He grabbed Andy's slacks, jerking up to press the younger man onto the bed, before jamming his fingers in Andy's mouth. "You know what t'fuckin' do."

Andy sucked Neal's fingers into his mouth greedily, making sure that they were dripping with spit by the time that he was done. His heart was pounding like a drum in his head, and all he could think about was how demanding Neal was being... Fuck if that didn't turn him on more than he was willing to admit. He reached out, circling the base of Neal's cock with his hand, jerking him hard as his own cock gave a twitch aching for something.

"Fuckin' hell..." Neal groaned, pulling his fingers from Andy's mouth before shoving Andy over onto his stomach. None too gently, he began pressing against Andy's entrance, pushing his fingers into Andy's resistance. "So fuckin' tight, just like always..."

Andy spread his legs more, pushing back against the dull, aching burn, wanting more. "Do it... Fuck me, Neal..." he whimpered.

Panting out a hoarse "fuckin' son of a bitch...", Neal pulled his fingers out of Andy's passage and brought his hand up to spit into his palm. He gave his cock a quick stroke to wet it, and positioned its head at Andy's entrance, letting out a low snarl as he snapped his hips forward.

Andy's eyes slipped shut, his hands curling into the bedsheets below them, and his body went taut as Neal pushed all the way into him. "Oh, fuck...yes, please..." he moaned as he rocked back against Neal.

Neal closed his eyes as he started moving his hips, his mouth falling open for his quick, panting breaths. "Like this?" he gasped, gripping Andy's hips tightly.

Andy's body was quickly adjusting to the feel of Neal moving in him. "Yes..." he moaned, moving his hand down to grip his cock, starting to stroke it.

Neal swallowed a groan and opened his eyes, watching Andy's face. "That's it...c'mon..." he muttered, his voice raspy and hoarse with strain. "Do it..."

Andy dropped his head down to the bed, his hand moving hard and fast over his cock. "Gonna come, Neal..." he moaned, his body tingling as he got closer to his peak. "...Is this what you wanted to do to me when we were in school?"

"Every...fuckin'...day..." Neal growled, his fingers digging into Andy's flesh. "Ev'ry...time...I saw you..." His hips stuttered out of rhythm, and he moaned lowly, speeding up his thrusts. "Wanted t'...pin y'down...fuck you hard...make y'come..."

Andy arched back into Neal, his body betraying his desires as his orgasm slammed into him. He yelled out Neal's name before his chest collapsed to the bed, his ass still pushing back against Neal's thrusts.

"Oh...that..." Neal choked out, bowing his spine as his hips slammed home. His face twisting in a grimace, he spilled into Andy's body, panting heavily for breath. "...Andy..."

Andy slumped forward onto the bed and let out a dry laugh. "Oh God...I am _so_ taking this back home with me...so many ideas now..."

"...You'll have to tell me..." Neal whispered hoarsely, bracing his hands on the bed beside Andy.

Andy reached a hand back, pulling Neal down to him so he could kiss him softly. "You know it."

Neal grinned breathlessly against Andy's mouth. "...Awesome."

Andy grinned back. "I'm not going to be sitting on the stool tonight...might have to stand the entire time," he laughed.

"Good. That's what I was goin' for," Neal snorted, slapping Andy's ass as he pulled out. "Now go get dressed in yer singin' outfit - you're gonna be late for your gig."

Andy groaned and dropped to his knees beside the bed. "Damn...okay." He slowly got to his feet and stripped, carefully folding his uniform as he laid it on the bed. He pulled his regular clothes back on and then turned around, looking at Neal. "There. You ready to go?"

Neal reached up to touch Andy's face, cupping his cheek. "...Naw, you go on ahead," he murmured, his expression uncharacteristically tender. "T'night's all about you. Me an' Heartthrob are keepin' a super-low profile -- I'm gonna go pick him up here in a bit, an' we'll cruise by th'parkin' lot later t'hear your outdoor set, all right?"

Andy smiled, leaning into Neal's hand. "Yeah...okay... But have your phone on you...might have a surprise for you."

"You know it," Neal replied, running his thumb lightly along the arch of Andy's cheek before leaning in to brush their lips together. "Break a leg, man... See you back here after the show?"

"You know it," Andy whispered, repeating Neal's words as he slipped out the bedroom door.


End file.
